


wisdom hairs

by moehak



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Haknyeon is dramatic, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moehak/pseuds/moehak
Summary: Sangyeon finds a single grey strand in Haknyeon's head and Haknyeon loses it.





	wisdom hairs

**Author's Note:**

> so, I was playing with this really cute [prompt generator](https://cdn.rawgit.com/niconicosette/59bdf56b24fac9dac0a6e14bb5a6239c/raw/11d444568d35f52c918ef5245189d358afd041b1/fluffgen.html) and I made a thread on twitter of the prompts I really liked and I got [this one](https://twitter.com/dreamyyeon/status/1031095945537183744?s=19) and I thought it was so cute and funny that I had to write it. 
> 
> It's rly short sry, enjoy!

After being married for almost a year, one would have thought they had their life together, but no, that wasn't the case for Lee Sangyeon. Being married to someone three years younger definitely took a toll on him, especially since that someone was Ju Haknyeon. Haknyeon was as bright as the first time they met. He was always ready for adventure and fun, or, always talking a mile a minute. They were still young, twenty-seven and twenty-four respectively, and Haknyeon had always kept his childish character. Not that Sangyeon minded, he actually enjoyed the younger's childlike self. It was a good type of childish.

Although, Sangyeon's favorite time was their shared "quiet" time. Moments where they were just quietly lounging around together. Sangyeon was carefully running his fingers through Haknyeon's brown locks. The younger was falling asleep on his husband's chest. It was moments like those felt so nice. 

Sangyeon played with the younger's hair some more; feeling the soft strands. Suddenly, his eye caught something. There was a singular grey strand sticking out from the abundance of brown. "Haknyeon ah," Sangyeon said softly. The younger only responded with a muffled grunt. "Don't move... you're going to feel a slight sting," Sangyeon warned. The older man wrapped the strand around his finger and pulled. Haknyeon bolted up and held his head. 

"Ow! What was that?!" He cried rubbing the back of his head. Sangyeon only lifted the grey strand. Haknyeon told a hold of Sangyeon's wrist and examined the hair. His eyes went wide as looked at his husband. "I'm... I'M GETTING GREY HAIRS IN MY EARLY TWENTIES?!" he yelped. Sangyeon only laughed at his husband. "This can't be? I'm only twenty-four! I'm getting old!" Haknyeon cried. The older couldn't help but laugh his head off. Haknyeon was being so dramatic. "It's not funny!" the brunet pouted as he softly hit his husband. Sangyeon had laughed so hard his stomach hurt.

"Maybe you're just stressed?" Sangyeon suggested. 

"About what? The line at McDonald's?!" 

The elder man shrugged. "Or it could be genetics," Sangyeon thought. "There are some people who get grey hairs early." 

"No way! My parents never had grey hairs in their twenties!" the brunet pouted. Sangyeon wanted to hug his husband; it was a seriously funny situation. "How come you don't have grey hairs?! You're three years older than me!" Haknyeon protested. Sangyeon only rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his husband. 

"Maybe you're maturing," Sangyeon kissed Haknyeon's plump cheek. The younger still had a pout on his face. "Some people say grey hairs mean that you have wisdom." he continued. Haknyeon buried his face in Sangyeon's chest. 

"You think so?" the brunet asked.

"Perhaps," 

"Then I must be smarter than you because you don't have wisdom hairs." Haknyeon boasted. Sangyeon could only sigh before letting out a chuckle.


End file.
